Deadly Kiss
by rabastan04
Summary: A sad, disturbing what if story.


A/N: Warning. Disturbing story ahead. This little plot idea just hit me last night and refused to let me sleep until I typed it out. It was so disconcerting that I did just that, if only to exorcise it from my head. I don't know where it came from but it's not nice. This story is more of a: "Oh my god! Why would you post that?" and "You sick, bastard!" story. It doesn't really have a plot, so I don't think you'll miss anything if you don't read it. I just posted it because I wanted to get rid of it and I thought that if it's in the net, then I won't be tempted to think about it anymore, to add edits or other stuff.

Anyway, if you're still keen to read it, take note of the Horror genre. There's a reason I chose that, okay.

Also, unbeta-ed. This is really for my personal satisfaction, so I didn't bother polishing it.

* * *

For the first time, Kenzi is afraid of Bo. She feels guilty over this but it doesn't change the fact that she really doesn't want to go in that room right now.

But Bo is still her best friend no matter what she's done and Kenzi will stand by her.

Besides, it's been an hour and they really need to take care of the body.

xxx

Dyson approaches the bed carefully but, like with Kenzi, Bo doesn't even seem aware of his presence. She is still kneeling over the body and would occasionally touch their lips together to transfer chi.

He flinches from that disconcerting death grin - the incontrovertible proof that it was a succubus kill -, especially seeing on that person's face. They didn't always get along but she deserved a better death.

"Bo," he begins carefully, his voice soft and appropriately sad. "It's time to let go."

Bo is still ignoring him so he shuffles closer. The moment he puts his hand on the cold corpse, however, he finds himself flat on his back, with a screaming, feral succubus on top of him. Dyson almost loses an eye but he manages to block her clawed hands in time.

Hale comes in to pull her off and once they've stepped away, she reverts back to that silent guardian and settles on the bed once more.

xxx

Trick tries next. He is already tired from the slight delay - a detour to the compound, to explain to the Ash why he couldn't punish Bo for "destruction of his property" - and the scene in the room only breaks his heart.

The body is still partially undressed, the blouse half undone and the pants unbuttoned, and image is a gross caricature of the woman he'd known and respected.

"Bo," he begins strongly, "You have to let her go. You have to let Dyson take her."

Bo looks up for the first time and her eyes are slightly confused. "I can do this Trick. I can still save her."

"No, Bo..."

"I can do it, Trick! I did with Dyson before..."

"She's dead, Bo!" Trick yells out. "Lauren's dead and she's not coming back," he finishes wearily.

Bo's eyes flash angrily and she gathers the body to her, but she doesn't get the chance to do anything because Hale has snuck up behind her and injected her with a sedative. It acts fast and Bo only has time to glare at him before she passes out.

Trick gives a nod to the people watching by the door and Dyson immediately moves to take the body. Kenzi averts her eyes.

xxx

When Bo wakes up, she doesn't bother looking for Lauren. She knows they've taken her away.

xxx

Bo hasn't moved from her room for days and Kenzi is seriously worried. They put her in Kenzi's room after they sedated her but when she woke up, she just moved right back in her bedroom and barricaded herself in.

Kenzi has tried everything to get a reaction from the succubus but she is a shell of her former self. She even mentions the funeral but all she gets is a small blink.

She wishes once again that she had known Bo was hungrier than she thought that day, that she had been there to stop her. She wishes, but it doesn't really help.

xxx

It has been four days since then, and Bo still refuses to take nourishment, either by normal food or chi. She looks haggard and hungry but she doesn't eat.

They are resorting to drastic measures.

xxx

Dyson enters the room and tries to think sexy thoughts. He tries to be horny, to be appetizing for a hungry succubus. It's probably the most difficult thing he's done, especially when he sees that dead look in her eyes, but he manages because he refuses to let this woman destroy herself.

In the end, it doesn't work out. Bo is affected, her flaring blue eyes attest to that, but her will is still strong enough to resist.

She does take a grudging bite from a sandwich when Trick comes to yell at her, and they consider that a win.

xxx

Bo wakes up from a strange whimpering noise and realizes that she's no longer in her bed.

Instead she's standing beside Kenzi's bed, her fingers gliding on the girl's exposed skin, sending lust on the sleeping figure. Judging by the moans from the dreaming Kenzi, she must've been at this for sometime.

Horrified, Bo immediately tears herself away and runs to the kitchen.

Sometime in the blur of last week, she has vowed not to feed like that anymore. But it seems she doesn't even get a choice in that matter, her body automatically doing what it needs to survive.

Bo feels sick by the thought of what has almost happened. First Lauren and now Kenzi? No one is safe from her.

She notices a glare of a dirty knife on the sink.

It's better if she just dies, she thinks.

She picks up the knife and contemplates it for a second. Finally, she brings it to her chest. She braces herself and plunges it

Lauren wakes up from her dream abruptly.

She is disoriented and wondering why she is sleeping on her couch when she catches sight of the stain on her floor. Oh right, Nadia's dead, she thinks blankly, numbed by her half-awake state.

She stumbles to her feet and heads to her room. She doesn't wonder why she has dreamt of her death but relieves instead, the moment of her last breath in the dream.

The impossible pain-pleasure of it as she felt her system overload and the peaceful darkness afterwards.

She kinda hopes she dreams it again.

END

* * *

A/N2: If anybody made it this far, I can offer you the consolation of offering that this could be one of Into the Dark!Lauren's nightmares. Disturbing, yes, but at least you know she'll get better. She was just really f-ed up by Nadia's death.


End file.
